


Танго

by YellowClown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Брюс Уэйн умеет танцевать танго, но Альфреду об этом знать не обязательно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> По заявке "Джим/Брюс или Альфред/Брюс. Кто-то из старших мужчин учит Брюса танцевать танго".

Брюс Уэйн умеет танцевать танго.

Альфред — хороший учитель. Кажется, он умеет всё: чистить фамильное серебро, протыкать мечом животы наёмников и — да, — учить. Ещё до того, как Брюс пытался учиться в обычной школе, его учителем — учителем во всём, — был Альфред.

Этикет? История моды? Алгебра и геометрия? Кулинария? Бокс? Умение общаться с девочками-беспризорницами без риска потерять кошелёк или жизнь? Всему этому Брюса учил Альфред, и каждое из его слов было предельно чётко, понятно и просто. 

И конечно, когда встал вопрос об участии Брюса в светских вечерах, кто мог лучше всего справиться с ролью его первого танцевального партнёра, наставника?.. Только Альфред.

Брюс помнит тот вечер, как сегодняшний.

Танго — простой танец. Куда проще баварских народных или, о боже, балета — несколько шагов, поворот головы, наклон и разворот, разве это сложно? Нет. Для Брюса Уэйна, который прожил несколько месяцев на улице, воруя деньги на еду, запомнить три-пять повторяющихся движений — не проблема.

Он чувствует ритм, он знает движения, у него есть пластика и фрак — что ещё нужно для танго?.. Наверное, страстный взгляд.

Этому его Альфред не учит — быть может, чувствует, что идёт беда.

А беда в том, что Брюс помнит не просто тот вечер — Брюс помнит его, Альфреда, горячие руки на своей пояснице, руки, тепло которых проникало даже под слои пиджака и рубашки, вынуждало выгибаться навстречу, чтобы крепче прижаться к крепкому телу дворецкого. Брюс помнит его дыхание — мерное, спокойное, оно целовало шею Брюса и заставляло его кусать губы, а в голове вместо тишины звенел внутренний стон, совсем не робкий и не стеснительный. Брюс помнит его голос — низкий, чуть бархатный, проникающий прямо под кожу, заставляющий совершать ошибки, просто чтобы ещё раз услышать: «Нет, неправильно, мастер Брюс».

Брюс помнит взгляд его серо-голубых глаз, немного разочарованный, но такой привычный, забирающийся в самые сокровенные мысли Брюса, как и всегда.

— Ну что, мастер Брюс, давайте начнём, — говорит Альфред заученную фразу, откатывая рукава и вставая перед своим господином. Он выглядит, как обычно — немного уставшим, строгим, но оттого ещё более привлекательным для Брюса; таким, каким Брюс привык его видеть — и это только доставляет больше неприятностей.

Если в эту, уже семнадцатую попытку научиться танцевать танго у Брюса в конце концов встанет, он провалится сквозь землю от стыда. Но он просто не может остановиться, потому что, как ни странно, ему сейчас это нужно.

— Да, Альфред, — коротко отвечает Брюс. И подходит к нему, приглаживая волосы.

У него немного дрожит рука — от предвкушения и страха быть пойманным на самом постыдном; а должна она быть тверда и холодна. И Брюс унимает эту дрожь, прижав руку к груди, глубоко выдыхает — и перед тем, как взглянуть на Альфреда, проводит языком по губам.

Брюс Уэйн умеет танцевать танго, но Альфреду об этом знать не обязательно.


End file.
